a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to warning signs, and, more particularly, to portable traffic warning and control signs for use by road crews, policemen, firemen, crossing guards, and the like.
b. Background
As is known, portable warning signs and flags are commonly used to control vehicular traffic at various road sites, including construction areas, crosswalks, and emergency scenes. While reasonably effective under ideal conditions, traditional signs and flags exhibit several deficiencies, which are at least partly at fault for numerous accidents every year.
For example, roadside flagmen are often difficult to see at dawn or dusk or under adverse weather conditions, and therefore are frequently struck by traffic, even though they are normally required to wear high visibility clothing. Also, because the sign itself is difficult to see, it may go unnoticed or be misinterpreted by motorists under these conditions, which may result in a collision with oncoming traffic.
Pedestrian traffic, especially at school crossings, presents a somewhat similar situation. In addition to the problems noted above, a particularly dangerous condition can develop when a large vehicle is stopped at the crossing and blocks the view of following motorists. For example, an impatient motorist behind a large truck, unable to see the crosswalk and/or crossing guard ahead, may assume that the vehicle is stopped for some purpose such as loading/unloading. Under these circumstances, the motorist will sometimes yield to the temptation to pull out and pass the truck without realizing that the crosswalk is there, and then strike the children in the street.
Similar situations exist at accident scenes and the like, where a policeman, fireman, or other emergency response personnel need to warn or stop oncoming traffic. However, somewhat different from roadside flagmen and crossing guards, emergency response personnel typically need a more portable warning device, which will fit in the trunk of a patrol car or the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a traffic warning and/or control sign which can be seen by drivers even under conditions of adverse visibility. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a device which will attract the attention of drivers, even when they are fatigued or hurried. Still further, there is a need for such a device which will provide motorists with an indication of the approaching condition or hazard, even when direct view of the scene and traffic control sign are blocked by some object, such as a large truck or other vehicle.